convictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridge and Tunnel Vision
|next = }} "Bridge and Tunnel Vision" is the second episode of Conviction. The story for the episode was written by Liz Friedman and Liz Friedlander, with the teleplay by Liz Friedman. The episode was directed by Rob Seidenglanz and it aired on October 10, 2016. Press Release Hayes confronts Wallace head-on, investigating the case that made his career ten years ago: the Prospect 3. Three young white men confessed to the rape and robbery of a young black woman. Hayes hopes to catch Wallace off guard with the team's investigation, but the complex case serves up a major surprise. When the young woman's character takes a hit in the press during the investigation, she is victimized for a second time, which Hayes takes personally.Bridge and Tunnel Vision, ABC Plot Hayes decides to go after one of Wallace's career-making cases, the Prospect 3. They were three boys charged with raping and assaulting a woman, Zadie Daniels, on her way from work. Zadie was hit by a brick in the head, so she does not remember the attack, but the media had called her a hero. None of the members of the group—Mike, Brian, or Seamus—had DNA matching the semen, but after long interrogations they confessed, each one blaming the other. After learning that Zadie and the Prospect 3's timeline did not match up, the CIU discover that Zadie had sex with a married man the night of the assault, the source of the semen DNA. They also learn that Brian had previously attacked other females, including his foster sister, which is why Wallace was sure that the three boys were the culprits. Hayes gets Brian to admit that he was the only person responsible for the assault, so that Mike and Seamus could be freed. Although she proves two people innocent, Hayes feels depressed, as Zadie's reputation is now ruined by the media. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Multimedia Images 102 promo 144236_3772 Sam.jpg 102 promo 144236_3799 Sam Tess Frankie.jpg 102 promo 144236_3905 Hayes Maxine Tess Sam.jpg 102 promo 144236_3967 Maxine.jpg 102 promo 144236_4004r1 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144236_4041 Hayes Wallace.jpg 102 promo 144236_4107 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144236_4116 Hayes Wallace.jpg 102 promo 144277_5448 director Rob Seidenglanz.jpg 102 promo 144277_5629 Hayes director Rob Seidenglanz.jpg 102 promo 144277_5624 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144277_5452 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144277_5589 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144277_5481 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5598 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5644 Maxine Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5647 Maxine.jpg 102 promo 144277_5674 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4257 Frankie.jpg 102 promo 144236_4263 Sam.jpg 102 promo 144236_4370 Maxine Hayes Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4376 Maxine Hayes Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4506 Haper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4189 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4599 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4603 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4560 Harper Sam.jpg 102 promo 144236_4522 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4574 Hayes Tess Sam.jpg 102 promo 144277_5293 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5306 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5350 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5357 Sam.jpg 102 promo 144277_5358 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144277_5374 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5379 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5400 Sam.jpg Videos Wallace Holds a Press Conference - Conviction Hayes Confronts her Suspect - Conviction Music * Let It Roll – Ladyhawke * Shine a Light – Banners * Someone Who Can Dance – Icona Pop Links External links * References Category:Episodes